


Héroe

by KeyKnows



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había rezado sin saber con certeza a qué dioses debía dirigirse. Pero había rezado como sólo un espíritu miserable como el suyo podría.<br/>En cuanto salió del recinto que consideraba sagrado supo que sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe

Héroe

Se alejó insegura del ardiente fuego de la fogata para volver a encarar a los enemigos que vagaban en aquel brugo enloquecido y moribundo. En cuanto salió del recinto que consideraba sagrado supo que sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas.

Había rezado de rodillas, con una mano en el cielo y la otra en el corazón, ofreciendo aquel pequeño fragmento sacro que clamaban le concedería humanidad de nuevo. Había rezado sin saber con certeza a qué dioses debía dirigirse. Pero había rezado como sólo un espíritu miserable como el suyo podría.

Y había sido escuchada.

En el piso solía haber inscripciones que brillaban con un fantasmal color naranja en la lejanía. Al leerlas había hallado más de un bueno consejo útil en su jornada. Otras la tomaban por estúpida “intenta saltar”: Había maneras menos deshonrosas para morir en aquel sitio.

Desconocía por completo su procedencia, quién o qué las había dejado ahí o por qué. No había pensando mucho en ello, sin embargo, si tenía que saberlo lo sabría eventualmente. Mientras tanto no podía perder el tiempo pensando demasiado en algo que quizás no tendría respuesta; era un mundo místico después de todo, rebosante de magia e incógnitas que puede que nunca llegara a entender totalmente.

Pero ahora había algo distinto en el suelo de piedra. Una inscripción más pequeña que las normales y que brillaba en esperanzador color blanco le incitaba a acercarse. Para cuando estuvo junto a la escritura y antes de que pudiera leerla, ésta desapareció.

Intrigada miró el sitio donde las blancas letras habían estado, preguntándose qué sería aquello que sus ojos de no-muerto le habían impedido ver.

Una flecha pasó frente a su rostro entonces, y se recordó que había enemigos que eliminar.  

 

* * *

 

Había matado a quien tenía que matar y había tomado lo que tenía que tomar, no había más enemigos en las cercanías así que se dispuso a subir con más calma la torre que parecía ser el único camino por el que podría llegar a algún lado.

Mientras sus pies descalzos se posaban en la fría roca de los escalones, revisó cuantos _estus_ le quedaban: Sólo tres. Esperaba encontrar otra hoguera pronto, pero con lo cerca que estaba la anterior lo dudaba seriamente.

Llegó hasta donde las destrozadas escaleras de la torre le permitieron y se encontró con una puerta bloqueada por niebla blanca, lo cual no era buena señal. 

Mientras se armaba del valor necesario para enfrentarse el horror que seguramente le esperaba al otro lado, un inscripción blanca como la que había visto antes apareció en el piso frente a la puerta. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y se inclinó para leerla.

Era un nombre. Un nombre extraño como no recordaba haber oído antes y que no sabía pronunciar. Pasó las manos sobre los relieves de la escritura y entonces, sobre las letras blancas, apareció la figura de un hombre.

Se levantó de un salto y puso su escudó frente a ella, en pose de defensa. Pero el hombre, vestido como un bárbaro y con una espada que lucía pesada y poco practica, miró hacia ella y se inclinó a modo de saludo. Dudo un momento antes de corresponder, observando el aura blanca que lo envolvía y le impedía ver sus facciones con claridad.

Fuera lo qué fuera, viniera de dónde viniera, no iba a lastimarla.

Comprendió entonces que estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyó en la travesía, lo cual volvía a hablar mal de lo que fuera había al otro lado de la niebla.

Con esta ayuda inesperada y misteriosa tuvo el valor suficiente para atravesar la niebla. Al otro lado se extendía un puente y al final otra torre. Sobre  ella un mino tauro con un hacha enorme: _Taurous Demon_ , alguien le había hablado de él.

Se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada —un pedazo de basura que le quitó a un cadáver, y aún así más útil que la primera que encontró— mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de atacarle, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta su misterioso compañero se arrojaba corriendo hacia el demonio, y éste dio un salto hacia el puente.

Comenzaba la pelea.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de refugió cuando el monstro corría en envestida hacia ellos. En la torre por la que había entrado, una escalera se mostraba como alternativa. Subió sin querer mirar atrás, donde los gruñidos de la bestia y los gritos de batalla de su compañero hacían de música de fondo en el silencioso burgo.

En la cima había un par de no-muertos que asesinó sin mucho problema. Cuando se atrevió a mirar no pudo más que sentir admiración por aquel guerrero, que peleaba sin darle cuartel al inmenso demonio.

Entonces la guardia de aquel valiente fue vencida y salió disparado hacia atrás. Como si supiera lo que debía hacer, _como si hubiera ya pasado por ahí_ , subió las escaleras y se reunió con ella.

Antes de que el demonio se acercara de nuevo, él le señalo los estus que colgaban de su cintura. Sin dudarlo le ofreció uno, pero él negó con la cabeza y la señalo a ella. Se lo bebió aunque no estaba herida, haciendo caso a las palabras no dichas del guerrero.

Vio como las heridas que la bestia le había provocado desaparecían y entendió que, de algún modo, estaban conectados. Un pensamiento extraño en un mundo en el que se estaba tan solo.

No hubo tiempo para ponerse sentimentales, el demonio había saltado hacia la cima de la torre. Ambos rodaron y lograron esquivarlo.

Ahí, en ese reducido espacio, lograron infligirle mucho daño a la bestia y ella pudo saborear la victoria por un instante. Quizás habría tiempo después para hablar con su compañero, preguntarle de dónde venía, por qué había venido, _qué había visto_.

El destino tenía otros planes. El demonio bajo de la torre, como retándolos a seguirlo, pero ninguno de los dos era lo bastante estúpido.

Ella guardó su espada y dejó a la vista su guante de piromancia. Le arrojó un par de bolas fuego a su enemigo desde la orilla de la torre, pero en el medio del impulso que requería para hacerlo dio un paso en falsó y cayó.

Quedó justo frente al demonio, y apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar su espada de nuevo y colocar su escudo. Resistió el primer golpe, resistió el segundo, resistió el tercero, pero no duraría mucho, el brazo comenzaba a dolerle ¡Habían estado tan cerca de vencerle!

Entonces su compañero de nombre extraño saltó desde la torre sobre la cabeza del demonio, lo golpeó y se deslizó por su espalda hasta caer en el piso con gracia.

 _Taurous Demon_ se volteó, perdiendo interés en su tembloroso ser y contemplando al guerrero que lo había atacado. Arremetió contra él con toda la fuerza de su hacha y ella volvió a subir las escaleras, esperando a que su compañero tuviera la oportunidad para unírsele y aplicar la táctica anterior.

Pero no harían tal cosa de nuevo. Intentó beberse otro estus cuando notó su débil estado, pero había sido demasiado tarde: El demonio rompió su escudo y dejó caer el hacha sobre su cuerpo maltrecho.

— ¡NO!

El guerrero. Su compañero. _Su amigo_. Desaparecía del mundo.  

El mino tauro centró su atención en ella y volvió a saltar sobre la torre. Ahí, aprovechando la repentina adrenalina, la ira y el dolor, logró acabar con él, y el demonio se deshizo brindándole almas y objetos útiles como recompensa.

Pero nada aliviaría la perdida que había sufrido.

Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a paso solemne al lugar donde su vida se había extinguido.

Cayó de rodillas ahí y golpeó el suelo con los puños mientras lloraba. Si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta en resbalar, si ella hubiera sido más cuidadosa...la victoria estaría bañada en camaradería y no en duelo.

Se puso de pie y pensó en algo que pudiera servir para brindarle sus respetos al guerrero de nombre impronunciable, pero no tenía nada más que un par de espadas inútiles y un escudo medio roto…

Decidió entonces qué hacer. Tomó la espada que había obtenido más recientemente y la clavó entre los bloques de piedra del puente, se las arreglaría con la otra espada.

Una vez que la espada estuvo enterrada subió a la torre, bajó los cadáveres de los no-muertos y los dejó frente a la espada. Ahí los incendió. A modo de ofrenda, a modo de despedida, a modo de agradecimiento.

Se quedó mirando como la carne y los huesos ardían por un rato, con las lágrimas ya desaparecidas de sus ojos. Luego se puso a andar.

A demás de andar, no había nada por hacer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta inspirada en la primera vez que alguien me ayudó a derrotar un jefe. Si, fue algo así de dramático porque me caí y mi compañero me salvó el pellejo. Nunca te olvidaré B3ast Mod3r.
> 
> No quise que la historia sonara como si el personaje ya supiera todo, es decir, es una historia el personaje no podía saber que estaba invocando a alguien de otra xbox xD así que me tomé ciertas libertades.
> 
> Ojala les haya gustado, se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
